Sniper’s Fury
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Warning!: Strong Language and soem dirty jokes
1. OC information

**This is a Justice League and SAO Fanfic where my OC Yuki-ren is in GGO form by the name of Snow White Devil. But she wields both a photon Sword, combat knife, PGM Athena III, and handigun.**

 **Her avatar—white hair in a high ponytail with pink highlights, pink eyes, a tight leather jacket (which she hates) that reaches to her palms, black and pink combat boots, black right stocking and left pink stocking on each leg. Black short shorts with two belts (black and white) overlapping each other like Black*Rock Shooter, one scar over her right eye indicates that Death Gun struck her with a combat knife she has, and a short white tank top with a blue scouter like from Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Her personality—strict and stern like Zonic the Zone Cop but in IRL, she's sweet and kind. Her Familiars in GGO are a brown and white cocker spaniel named Cinnamon and a German Shepherd Wolf named Hunter and they stick to her like glue since she first logged into the game.**

 **She found Cinnamon in an alleyway abandoned in the game and she adopted it, Hunter was abused but she soon earned its trust by staying by its side the whole night.**

 **She tends to drink cider instead of alcohol and she gets drunk from it.**

 **Her favorite food—Odēn and Clam Chowder, favorite drink is Cherry Cola and Diet Coke.**

 **Favorite Color—Green and Black and Blue, she had hoped for the color but she got pink and she's not a big fan of pink.**

 **Voice Actress— The Voice Actress is the same as Maka Albern from Soul Eater in the game, IRL is Tsubaki from Soul Eater as well.**

 **Hobbies— Hanging out, drinking cola, Art, saving the world.**

 **Habit— saying the one word that scares people, "Get to FUCKING work you little SHIT or I will break your legs!" She would also pinch the back of someone's neck and make them say uncle.**


	2. Secret Origins 1

First Chapter of Sniper's Fury and I'll make it quick enough to show Secret Origins parts 1,2 and 3.

Soooooo...

Justice League is not mine or SAO just my Oc!

GGO

Jumping from building to building, a young girl that looks to be a 20 year old but truth be told, she's actually 18 since the SAO incident when she was 16 and her parents loved her but she always knew that they just argue when ever she isn't present in the rooms. They plaster a fake smile and seem happy until she leaves for school.

To get rid of her hatred and anger, she played GGO or Gun Gale Online for short, she stopped at one particular place where she aimed her rifle at the enemy as she tuned her comlink to listen on.

"We're in position."

"Roger. The enemy hasn't changed course or speed. She's somewhere around here, about 1,500 from me."

"That's pretty far. You think you can get her?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, open fire when you find her, never hesitate.

"Roger."

She holds still before chewing on the last bit of her pocky and then tossing the box away in the near corner as she thought about the

'Hmph, 1,500 meters? That's like tossing a wad of paper in a wastebasket. Yes... Yes... Compared to that time...'

She pulls the trigger as the bullet started going straight to the players. The bullet goes straight threw the players head as he disapper in thin-air and the gun hits the ground.

"Next,"

She pulls the trigger as the bullet started going to the leader. The player step's aside as the bullet hit's the ground. She looks around the area.

'Damn, I won't be able to change position...'

"We've been ambushed!"

"Roger. Find her every way possible!Go! Go! Go!"

She looks through the scope again as she noticed something behind her like it was pulling her and then it pulled her along with her two familiars into the vortex before falling into the ground and then blacking out.

Before she blacked out, she saw someone calling for the ambulance and then she was carried away as she heard her two dogs barking and the sound of sirens.

Hospital

Yuki-ren woke up as the sound of a machine beeping and feeling something soft as she looked down to see Cinnamon and Hunter looking at her before scratching their ears and the sounds of explosions caught her attention before bolting from the bed and getting into her gear.

But she felt like something was off...

The hospital felt...empty for some reason and she couldn't put her finger on it until the sound of growling came from Hunter as she slowly walked up to the German Shepherd Wolf hybrid and gently tugged on his collar but he wouldn't stop growling at whatever the hell he was looking at as Yuki-ren looked up to see what she wished she hadn't.

((Warning! Graphic! Read or Don't!))

There were entrails of...a human whose eyes were forcefully taken out and the tongue was cut off and the heart was coming out of the mouth, when she saw the look, it was the look of horror and sadness as Yuki-ren couldn't hold it in and then vomited in the floor but it looked like no one wanted to care enough to clean it as she swiped down to her menu and pulled out her handgun for protection.

Walking down to find the exit, Yuki heard noises that seem like fighting as Hunter growled and then busted through the door to find a man dressed in gray and black and a mask that looked like a bat and then in front of him was an alien dog as Hunter snarled and began tearing at its neck.

Yuki held up the gun and fired at the alien as it fell down after the bullet struck it's brain and Hunter growled at the body before helping the man up as another man came and saw what was there. And then he saw Yuki, he just got the feeling that he should trust her as she placed the gun away and grabbing Cinnamon and held her close.

"Who are you?" She asked as the red and blue man answered her.

"Superman." He said as she looked over to Hunter and saw how calm the big dog was and his tail was wagging at the guy before the other guy got up and saw the fiery explosions outside as she swiped down to get her weapons out.

The first weapon she got out was her photon sword as she dashed at one alien and sliced its legs off with a single slash before taking out an assault rifle and shooting at the humanoid ones as they all screamed out in pain.

She stopped and saw Superman in the sky flying and bashing up the aliens as she pulled out her sniper rifle and aiming at the area where the lasers are and pulled the trigger only to be nearly killed by the laser and jumped on the other hero's jet and stood in there like Sonic the Hedgehog would on Tails' plane as she held out the assault rifle and holding it close enough as she looked to see her two dogs in the jet.

—Time Skip—

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The sound of banging brought Yuki to her senses as she pulled out the combat knife in case as she saw Superman punching a steel door as Batman threw a batarang at the wall next to Superman.

"Hold it Superman, destroying government property isn't really your style. What's going on?"

The door flew open off its hinges as a man walked into the room. If Sakura had the will to scream, she would've done it but instead she kept her mouth shut and her combat knife out at all times.

"See for yourself," Yuki heard him say as she stepped inside to see a whole lot of technology and she cursed under her breath.

The man in black stared at something to the left of her so she turned to see just what it was.

In metal restraints that stopped him from even moving his head stood was a green Martian. Of course Yuki-ren had never actually see him but she just knew. She was surprised to see he was a green alien thing but she had seen stranger things.

"What is it?" the man in black questioned cautiously. The man in blue turned to the Martian, "Mankind's only hope." he then stepped forward and pushed some levers in front of J'onn. The metal restraints opened and dropped the Martian out of them like a rag doll.

"He has been trying to reach out to me telepathically but the stysus field interfered. When his message finally broke through I came here to rescue him," the man in blue said as he caught the Martian before he fell straight to the floor. The Martian regained his balance and stood slowly.

"What is he doing here?" the man in black asked. J'onn looked up at him and then over at Yuki-ren.

'The invasion,' the Martian said as Yuki just shivered at the feeling of something in her head as she rubbed her head.

"Why?" She asked the Martian as he stood up and looked into her pink eyes and she let out a small yelp as he morphed into almost human like as he explained why before heading outside and Hunter started to growl again and the soldiers came out yelling and she walked up to them and slit one of their throats as a milky white fluid cane out instead of blood.

Soon, the soldiers transformed back to the White Aliens she saw as she took off the tight leather jacket and left her tank top on as she let out her creepy smile.

 **"Lets get dangerous."**


End file.
